Question: Let $ABCDEF$ be a regular hexagon. Let $G$, $H$, $I$, $J$, $K$, and $L$ be the midpoints of sides $AB$, $BC$, $CD$, $DE$, $EF$, and $AF$, respectively. The segments $\overline{AH}$, $\overline{BI}$, $\overline{CJ}$, $\overline{DK}$, $\overline{EL}$, and $\overline{FG}$ bound a smaller regular hexagon. Let the ratio of the area of the smaller hexagon to the area of $ABCDEF$ be expressed as a fraction $\frac {m}{n}$ where $m$ and $n$ are relatively prime positive integers. Find $m + n$.

Solution: [asy] defaultpen(0.8pt+fontsize(12pt)); pair A,B,C,D,E,F; pair G,H,I,J,K,L; A=dir(0); B=dir(60); C=dir(120); D=dir(180); E=dir(240); F=dir(300); draw(A--B--C--D--E--F--cycle,blue);  G=(A+B)/2; H=(B+C)/2; I=(C+D)/2; J=(D+E)/2; K=(E+F)/2; L=(F+A)/2;  int i; for (i=0; i<6; i+=1) {  draw(rotate(60*i)*(A--H),dotted);  }   pair M,N,O,P,Q,R; M=extension(A,H,B,I); N=extension(B,I,C,J); O=extension(C,J,D,K); P=extension(D,K,E,L); Q=extension(E,L,F,G); R=extension(F,G,A,H); draw(M--N--O--P--Q--R--cycle,red);   label('$A$',A,(1,0)); label('$B$',B,NE); label('$C$',C,NW); label('$D$',D, W); label('$E$',E,SW); label('$F$',F,SE); label('$G$',G,NE); label('$H$',H, (0,1)); label('$I$',I,NW); label('$J$',J,SW); label('$K$',K, S); label('$L$',L,SE); label('$M$',M); label('$N$',N); label('$O$',(0,0),NE); dot((0,0)); [/asy]
Let $M$ be the intersection of $\overline{AH}$ and $\overline{BI}$
and $N$ be the intersection of $\overline{BI}$ and $\overline{CJ}$.
Let $O$ be the center.
Let $BC=2$ (without loss of generality).
Note that $\angle BMH$ is the vertical angle to an angle of regular hexagon, and so has degree $120^\circ$.
Because $\triangle ABH$ and $\triangle BCI$ are rotational images of one another, we get that $\angle{MBH}=\angle{HAB}$ and hence $\triangle ABH \sim \triangle BMH \sim \triangle BCI$.
Using a similar argument, $NI=MH$, and
\[MN=BI-NI-BM=BI-(BM+MH).\]
Applying the Law of cosines on $\triangle BCI$, $BI=\sqrt{2^2+1^2-2(2)(1)(\cos(120^\circ))}=\sqrt{7}$
\begin{align*}\frac{BC+CI}{BI}&=\frac{3}{\sqrt{7}}=\frac{BM+MH}{BH} \\ BM+MH&=\frac{3BH}{\sqrt{7}}=\frac{3}{\sqrt{7}} \\ MN&=BI-(BM+MH)=\sqrt{7}-\frac{3}{\sqrt{7}}=\frac{4}{\sqrt{7}} \\ \frac{\text{Area of smaller hexagon}}{\text{Area of bigger hexagon}}&=\left(\frac{MN}{BC}\right)^2=\left(\frac{2}{\sqrt{7}}\right)^2=\frac{4}{7}\end{align*}
Thus, the answer is $4 + 7 = \boxed{11}$.